


Countdown

by grimsgay



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsgay/pseuds/grimsgay
Summary: “...How fast do you think I can get you off?”“How quiet do you want me to be?”______Judar and Hakuryuu get paired for seven minutes in heaven...





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, and something I did in a roleplay group ages ago... but I figured I should post it since I’m still pretty happy with the quality.... 
> 
> Judar is trans but I’m not tagging it because, unless I write a part two where he actually fuck, it’s not really relevant.

As soon as the closet door shuts, their lips are locked together, bodies pressed flush against the wall. It’s been nearly impossible to hold back during the party so far; alcohol has completely taken over their brains. Any last inhibitions are thrown out the fucking window the second they’re left alone, but it’s so _good_ . God, it’s fucking _amazing_ , if Judar is being honest. He’s wanted to kiss Hakuryuu so _badly-_ but they’d agreed to actually socialize tonight. Fuck…

Judar rolls his hips unconsciously against his boyfriend’s and groans out in surprised joy when he’s met with a noticeable bulge. Pulling away, he pants out, “how the fuck are you already hard?” When he reaches a hand down to cup his partner’s growing bulge, Hakuryuu just whines.

“I- It’s- Fuck…” Hakuryuu sighs as Judar continues to massage him through his pants and rests his head against his boyfriend. “I already was-”

“That’s fucking hot…” He lets his words trail off into a string of kisses, starting at Hakuryuu’s jaw and traveling down his neck. “...How fast do you think I can get you off?”

Hakuryuu pauses for a moment, but is cut off as Judar suddenly unzips his pants and shoves a hand inside. “Fuck-!” Hakuryuu barely manages to keep his volume down, and even then, Judar is sure the people outside know exactly what is happening. He squeezes the base of his boyfriends dick, pausing all other bodily contact.

“Your answer?”

“How quiet do you want me to be?” Hakuryuu is flushed, pupils dilated from a mixture of alcohol and desire, and Judar has never wanted to throw caution to the wind so badly in his life- Fuck- he wants to ruin Hakuryuu - to pin him down and ride him until they both pass out. But that'll have to wait until after their seven minutes are up and he can drag both of them back to the dorms. 

Someone outside says, “five minutes left,” and It’s all the invitation Judar needs. Immediately, he throws his lips back over Hakuryuu’s to muffle the sounds he knows are coming. His motions are fast but practiced, and Hakuryuu finishes faster than he ever has during their previous sexual activities… But _wow_ , even with his mouth covered the whole fucking time, he's _loud_. There's no way the audience outside hadn't heard him. That thought, combined with the image of Hakuryuu flushed, post orgasm, and panting heavily- holy shit, he's so fucking turned on-

When the closet door opens again, he doesn't even bother fully zipping up Hakuryuu’s pants. He grabs his boyfriend's wrist, drags him back to his empty dorm room, and pulls him onto the bed.

 


End file.
